I will always return
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: I hear the wind call my name. The sound that leads me home again. It sparks up the fire- a flame that still burns. To you I will always return My take on the Rose/Ten incounter at the end of Dooms Day using Bryan Adams song I will always return from the movie spirit.


_Rose..._

Last night I had a dream.

_Rose..._

I heard a voice. And it was calling my name.

_Rose... Rose... Rose._

I told Mum and Dad and Mickey. Anyone else would think I'm mad, but not those three. They believed it. Because they've met the Doctor. So they listened to the dream. And that night, we packed up. Got into Dad's old Jeep. And off we went. Just like the dream said. We followed the voice. Crossed the water, kept on driving, hundreds and hundreds of miles. Because he's calling.

_Rose..._

Here I am at last.

And this is the story of how I died.

_I hear the wind call my name_

_The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire- a flame that still burns_

_To you I will always return_

"Where are you?" She called when he blinked into view, once again looking back at the man she loved.

"Inside the Tardis." He said in a sad voice, his face blank. "There's only one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it took a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

A small smile played on his face as he looked back at her.

"You look like a ghost." She said, sounding confused.

"Hold on." He said, his face still sad as he lifted up his Sonic Screwdriver, finally solidifying. It was then that she made her way closer to him, stopping only a few feet away from his image.

"Can I..." She asked as she reached out a tentative hand, stopping short of his face.

"I'm still just an image. No touch." He said as her face fell, tears beginning to form.

_I know the road is long but where you are is home_

_Wherever you stay- I'll find the way_

_I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun  
I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong_

"Can't you come through properly?" She asked in a small voice, hope still managing to ring through.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." He replied, his face tense as he stared at her.

"So?" She said, making him smile. Oh that smile, how she missed it. They watched each other for a moment, his smile still there as he broke eye contact and looked around them.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" He asked.

"We're in Norway."

"Norway. Right." He said, nodding at her.

"About fifty miles out of Bergen, it's called Dárlig Ulv Stranden." She replied as he gave her a funny look.

"Dalek?" He asked, who would have thought the chances.

"Dárlig. It's Norwegian for bad." She corrected, not wanting to see the look he was giving her. "This translates as Bad Wolf Bay."

They both chuckled at that, now who would have known the possibilities?

_I can't stand the distance- I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you- Yes I'm on my way home_

"How long have we got?" Her voice thick with the tears they both knew weren't far off.

"About two minutes." He answered her. He wished they had two hours, two days, two years. Forever. Like they always wanted. But that was never going to happen for them.

"I can't think of what to say." She replied, looking away from him as she pushed her hair out of her face. He couldn't help but chuckle at that, Rose never didn't have a word to say.

"You've still got Mr Mickey, then." He said as he looked back at the three leaning against the old Jeep.

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby." She said, looking back up at him.

"You're not..." His face and voice full of horror and sadness, he couldn't even finish that sentence.

"No. It's Mum." She said with a tiny shake of her head and a chuckle. He was instantly relieved. "She's three months gone. More Tyler's on the way."

"And what about you, what are you..." He asked as she quickly answered for him.

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop." Rose said, both of them remembering how she had lost her job last time. Seen as because of the Doctor and alien manikins, there was no shop. At least on earth, in _his_ universe.

"Well, good for you."

"Shut up." She replied, a smile on her face. "Nah, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens." She said, her voice thick with on-coming tears, a small smile on her face.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth." He said with a happy voice, a large grin on show for her. All of it hiding the sorrow he felt in his hearts. The ache that came with every beat.

"You're dead, officially. Back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." He said as she tried desperately to stop the tears from falling, but failed miserably. "But here you are, living a life, day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

"Am I ever going to see you again?" She asked through the tears that were slowly starting to fall down her cheeks.

_Now I know it's true_

_My every road leads to you_

_And in the hour of darkness _

_Your light gets me through_

"You can't." His answer was simple and true. His own tears were moments away as he watched her cry, watched her fall apart in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" She questioned, trying to forget about that fact that she was crying, and that in less than a minute he was going to disappear. Forever.

"I've got the Tardis. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords." He said with a small grin, trying to stop her from crying.

"On your own?" She asked, not really having to ask the question to know the answer. He answered anyway, with a nod of his head.

"I..." She started before breaking down, a sorrowful but sympathetic look on his face. He knew what she was going to say. He had always known.

"I love you." She managed to get out this time, though it was still difficult. Yeah, he was right.

"Quite right too." He said, his own voice now thick with the tears that weren't far away.

"And I suppose... if it's my last chance to say it," His voice was starting to fade and crack, though neither of them noticed, "Rose Tyler..."

Her tears fell even harder as he faded, not even managing to finish the sentence she had been waiting so long to hear, as the gap closed and he faded away from her view.

_You run like a river- you shine like the sun_

_You fly like an eagle_

_Yeah you are the one_

_I've seen every sunset_

_And with all that I've learned_

_Oh, it's to you I will always, always return_

A single tear fell down his cheek as he found himself back in the Tardis and Rose nowhere in sight. A whispered thought echoed throughout his age-old mind. _I love you._

Such is the life of a Time Lord. He fell in love, he made friends. He had the biggest family in the world, but they always faded away. Fell through his finger tips like water or smoke. He could never keep a hold on them, and he never would.

"_I made my choice a long time ago. I'm never leaving you."_

**Okay, I'll leave it there. I'm in tears :'( after watching the goodbye scene from Doomsday and writing this. What can I say, I have a weak spot for the Doctor and Rose. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this. I thought the song was perfect for Rose. The song screams the goodbye scene, I almost laughed when I first heard it and I actually realised how well it worked for this pair. In case anyone didn't know, the song is _I will always return _by Bryan Adams and its from the movie Spirit. Please review! xoxo **

_You run like an river- you shine like the sun_

_You fly like an eagle_

_The Doctor's favourite and first word to Rose, was 'Run!'_

_When he regenerates, he shines like the sun._

_And we all know how the Tardis can fly, if a little wonky :)_

_But altogether, these lines fit the Doctor so well._


End file.
